dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit
Rabbit= , ( ) |specialAbility = Eats Vegetables and Fruits left on the ground. Turns into a Beardling when the player's is below 40% |runSpeed = 5|spawnCode = "rabbit"}} ( ) |spawnCode = "rabbit"}} |-| Beardling= 40%, 40%, 20%, ( ) |specialAbility = Eats Vegetables and Fruits left on the ground. Turns into a Rabbit when the player's above 40% |runSpeed = 5 |spawnCode = "rabbit"}} 40%, 40%, 20% |stack = Does Not Stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "rabbit"}} Rabbits '''are small animals commonly found in Grasslands, Forests, and Savannas. They provide a steady and reliable source of food, as they drop morsels when killed. Rabbits are passive creatures and will run towards their holes when the character gets too close. They are considered innocent creatures, and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. In Winter, rabbits' coats will turn white, much like rabbits in real life. Rabbits take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and one Sleep Dart to be put under. Rabbits instantly die from any hit from a Spear or any better weapon. The only tools that will do the same are the Axe, Pickaxe and their golden counterparts and the Pick/Axe Rabbit Holes Rabbits live in a nearby rabbit hole, holding two rabbits at a time. They run back to their holes at dusk, or when they are frightened. When a rabbit is captured or killed, another will eventually respawn from the hole. A rabbit hole can be dug up with a shovel to force a rabbit out; however, this will destroy the hole, preventing future rabbits from spawning there. If a rabbit is caught outside its hole after dark for any reason, it will fall asleep. When the player prototypes an item on a Prestihatitator, there is a chance a rabbit will spawn from the device. These rabbits have no homes and will sleep outside at night. Hunting One of the cheapest method in terms of prerequisite resources: * One vegetable/fruit (e.g. a Carrot, Berries) * A weapon (e.g. an Axe) :#Place a vegetable as close to the target rabbit(s) as possible without scaring it. :#Make sure to keep some distance to the bait. :#Wait till it hops to the bait and starts to nibble it. :#Close in and kill it with a swift strike. The rabbit won't know what killed it. And the bait is kept. Other hunting methods involve using traps: *A trap can be placed directly above a rabbit hole. The rabbit will be trapped as soon as it emerges. This method is practical when it is planned to check traps regularly, such as near a base camp. *A good way to hunt rabbits without raising naughtiness is to put a carrot or berries on the ground and surround it with Tooth Traps. *Another alternative is to drop a vegetable on the ground and place a trap in between the rabbit and the vegetable (with some distance away from vegetable). Rabbits will always move toward any vegetable dropped on ground while the trap will activate as soon as the rabbit walks under it. Therefore capturing the rabbit before it can eat the vegetable. Placing them too close will make the bait disappear after the rabbit is captured. *Place a trap, preferably near a rabbit hole and chase a rabbit to it. It will get trapped most of the time. Placing more than one trap in its way guarantees the catch.*Since rabbits are scared of Chester, another method of hunting them is also available. First, Chester needs to be stationed over the rabbit hole and carry the Eye Bone inside so that he would stay still. Then the player chases the rabbit so that it runs towards the hole. When it gets close enough to Chester, it will get scared and try to run in the opposite direction, and that's when the player gets to hit the rabbit with a melee weapon. *It is still possible to kill rabbits without trapping or baiting, just simply cutting one off. In previous updates, this was the main way of killing rabbits. Now, they run away, but it can still be done with a couple of tries. Using a Walking Cane will increase the player's speed. *If all else fails, it is of course possible to just bait the trap with a vegetable to lure a rabbit in; however, the bait would be consumed on a successful catch. Rabbits caught in traps become live inventory items. While they do not stack, they also do not perish and thus can be safely stored for long periods of time. Captured rabbits can be killed in inventory by pressing RMB to get morsels, or be cooked straight into cooked morsels over a fire. Even when captured, rabbits will turn into beardlings when the player character's sanity level drops low enough. Another way to hunt rabbits: *Walk so you stand directly on the rabbit hole (you may have to walk around the rabbit in a big circle to manage to do this). *Attack the rabbit. If you didn't hit it wait untill it stops running and then attack it again. Repeat untill it's dead. (It should take about 1 - 8 times). Usage Beardlings When character's Sanity drops below 40% (48 for Willow,40 to 120 for WX-78, 100 for Wickerbottom, 60 for Wes and 80 for all other characters) all rabbits will turn into '''Beardlings. They behave just like normal rabbits but are covered with black Beard Hair. They can be killed to acquire Beard Hair, Monster Meat and Nightmare Fuel, or cooked on fire to get only Cooked Monster Meat. Beardlings do not drop Morsels. Killing Beardlings is one of the easiest ways to get beard hair while not playing as Wilson. It is also arguably the best way to farm ''nightmare fuel. All rabbits, including those already captured and stored (inventory, backpacks, chests) will become Beardlings. Just like rabbits they are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level. Like many other monsters, '''Beardlings' have an insanity aura and will lower the player's sanity level when you are in close proxmity for an extended time. Beardlords are the Bunnyman equivalent of Beardlings. Beardlings can also spawn from using the Prestihatitator. Bugs *Rabbits and Beardlings will sometimes co-exist for a very brief moment when the player becomes (in)sane enough for them to change. *In rare occasions, rabbits will flee from the player over a land-boundry and into the ocean. They die instantly, and their loot disappears. *If the player manages to kill a rabbit while it is being trapped, the player will get both the morsel and the rabbit will remain in the trap. Trivia *The animal's original name was "Jackalope". A jackalope is a joke-mythical creature invented by taxidermists which consists of an ordinary rabbit or hare with small antlers growing out of its head. *Upon examining a rabbit in the inventory Wilson asks, "Do you like science?", as a reference to the use of animals in experiments. *Once caught, a rabbit's link to their hole is severed. If released, the rabbit will still attempt to flee from the player, but will not be able to retreat to a hole. *When a Rabbit Hole is examined by Wendy, She says "I'm too big to fit down there" possibly referring to "Alice in Wonderland". Gallery Capture.PNG|A frozen rabbit rabbit eating carrot.png|Rabbit eating a Carrot File:Cute_Sleeping_Rabbit.jpg|A rabbit sleeping File:rabbitscared.png|A rabbit recently freed from the inventory WhiteRabbit.png|A rabbit that has turned white in the winter obese rabbit.png|Rabbit eating Pumpkin Cookies Beardling-cower.png|A Beardling recently freed from the inventory Beardling-alert.png|Alert Beardling Frozen Beardlind.PNG|A frozen Beardling SleepingBeardling.png|Sleeping Beardling Category:Animals Category:Passive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Food